This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors for electrically connecting a flat multi-conductor cable to a printed circuit board.
Prior electrical connectors for securing flat multi-conductor cable to a printed circuit board have been composed of a number of components resulting in a complex and costly connector. Other connectors have been constructed on the plug-and-socket arrangement where special fittings are required to accomplish the electrical connection. Still other types of connectors employ members which cut into or pierce the conductor in the cable. All of these prior connectors are also subject to having the cables pulled loose from the connectors, thereby requiring complex structures to provide the strain relief required and thus further adding to the cost of the connector. In addition, the preparation required of the cable and the printed circuit board in order to use these prior connectors have been quite extensive, thus further detracting from their use.